


This is Research, After All

by Eldabe



Series: Happy Fic Collection [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As sole occupant of the Tourist Information Center, Ianto Jones is clearly obligated to do extensive research into the local heritage sites. Clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Research, After All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own mini-[Happy Fic Fest.](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/120959.html)
> 
> [Pocky-Slash](http://pocky-slash.livejournal.com/) requested "I ALWAYS want Gwen and Ianto being besties." The original fic can be found on livejournal [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/120959.html?thread=228223#t228223).

"So," Gwen said, as they turned the corner. "Lots of farms in Wales, then."

Ianto rolled his eyes, like he knew she would. They looked almost comically out of place - no children tagging along, no picnic basket, and Ianto in a three-piece suit.

"I liked the Celtic Village the best," Gwen continued, as Ianto checked the map. "It had benches."

"The Workman's Institute has a cinema," Ianto said, walking along the curve of the path through the trees without lifting his eyes from the guidebook.

"Brilliant!" Gwen brightened up.

They passed a group of students going in the opposite direction, complaining to each other about the heat.

"Where exactly is the castle, then?" Gwen asked casually.

Ianto pointed on the map. The complete other side of the grounds. So much for that suggestion.

"I want to see every building," Ianto explained, tracing their planned route through the collection of buildings nearby, then back by the toll-building before heading to the castle. "A lot of tourists ask about this place."

Gwen hooked one arm through Ianto's and suppressed the urge to reach up and pat him on the head. He had decided this summer that it was his duty as a sometimes-tour-guide to actually go see some of the sites in his flyers. Gwen was along for the chance to see sunshine and castles, as Ianto had justified both of them going during work hours.

"There's a bakery on the way to the castle. It's supposed to have wonderful bread."

And hang out with Ianto, of course. Gwen smiled, and squeezed his hand.

***

"Don't look down."

"I'm absolutely not looking down." Gwen wasn't looking down. The steps were tiny and wooden and curving, she was looking at her _feet_.

Ianto waited for her at the top, listening intently to his digital-tour-guide-thing. "If it's clear enough, we should be able to see Castell Coch," he said, squinting at the horizon.

Gwen decided she was just fine lying on her back staring straight up into the sky. She didn't need to see the view. She did enough roof-hopping chasing after Jack.

Ianto sat down next to her. "Did you know that-"

Gwen continued watching the sky while Ianto told her the whole history of the Roman keep. Including the Green Day concert in 2002.

***

"It's another castle, Ianto."

"Caerphilly Castle is the second to largest castle in Great Britain, after Windsor. The siege engines are all working replicas."

Gwen met Ianto's eyes over his guidebook. _Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_ "Really?"

***

"It's a 19th century Gothic revival castle, built on the remains of an earlier 13th century fortification."

"It's bloody gorgeous, Ianto. Hush."

(Castell Coch was something out of a fairy tale. Who cared that it was relatively modern?)

***

Gwen was very polite through the male voice choir performance and the two Welsh-language plays. She dragged Rhys along for every footie and rugby game Ianto brought in tickets for. She gamely tried every traditional dish Ianto found served somewhere, and she even climbed down the pit at the Thondda Heritage Park, even though she was pretty sure she didn't have any coal miners in her immediate heritage. So when Ianto came to her clutching a new print-out with that triumphant look in his eye, Gwen suppressed a mental sigh. At this point, she just wanted a quiet night in a pub. Ianto could drink his crappy beer and they could just _relax_.

"I got them!" Ianto announced. "Two weeks of negotiations, and they said that if I recommend them to any tourists calling for places to stay they'll give them a ten percent discount."

"Where?" Gwen asked, curious despite herself.

Ianto spread out the pages on her desk. "Mercure Holland House Hotel and Spa. Free night in one of their Presidential Suites and a full work-up at the spa."

Gwen gaped at the reservation, then at Ianto. He dangled her car keys in front of her. "Rift predictor says it's going to be a quiet night."

Gwen snatched her keys and pointed at Ianto. "One hour. You, me, and a hot masseuse with magic hands."

Ianto smirked slightly. "I'll see you there."

Gwen kissed him on the cheek and ran for the lift.


End file.
